Come To Me
by PhoenixCrow
Summary: Kagome spots a man outside her window. Turns out he's a vampire, but what happens when she invites him in? Alot... she ends up pregnant!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Come to Me**

**Summary: Kagome spots a man outside her window. Turns out he's a vampire, but what happens when she invites him in? :D Song fic/ One - Shot**

**Characters: Kagome 18 and Bankotsu: 23**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime/manga Inuyasha\Come To Me - Brad Fiedel**

**Warning: Lemon in Chapter, will be notified when it's coming up**

**One with this show! ^.~**

* * *

Kagome was just sitting there in her night-gown, staring at the ceiling. Her family was away at her aunts so she decided to stay home.

Just then she heard a rustling in the bushes outside her window. She picked in between her curtains and saw an indigo eye staring back at her. She backed away and let out a quiet eep. She ran out of her room, went to her brother's room and grabbed his bat. She went back to her room. She stood by her window.

She knocked on it, "Hello there, may I ask who you are?"

The guy laughed at her silliness,"I'm Bankotsu a vampire."

'A vampire, now this guy is psycho, I'm just going to go call my mom.'

"Well, wait here I'll be right back."

"Wait, miss I'm not a psycho or a rapist okay, I'm not lying I'm a vampire. Guess I shouldn't have said it like that."

"How will I believe you?" she said tighting the grip she had on her bat.

"Well, I have teeth, and I drink blood."

Kagome laughed,"Okay I'm going to peek out of the blinds, tell me now if you're armed."

"Unless you count my teeth, no I'm not armed."

"Okay." she peeked out and saw a man maybe a little indian with his dark skin, he was smirking showing his fangs, and those mischievous eyes.

She pulled back,"Okay are you one of those vampires that have to be invited in?"

"Yes, I'm not rude."

"Kay. So um why are you outside my window?"

"Well, I was just passing by, then I smelled something like, vanilla and lavender, so I decided to check it out, maybe taste its blood."

'That's my body wash and soap!'

"How weird..." she said sweat dropping.

"Well now that we conversed I feel I should at least know your name?"

"K-Kagome."

"Okay Kagome, may I come in? I promise, you I won't force anything on you at all."

"Um... Hm..." she sat there thinking about it,'What the hell are you thinking about that's a stranger for Pete sakes! Not to mention a vampire?!'

"S-sure" 'You idiot.' She unlocked the window and he went inside, taking a big sniff.

"Yep, this is the scent."

Kagome's sweat dropped,"Ya don't say." she laughed nervously.

"Well little missy, what are you doing all alone?"

"Well, how do you know I'm alone?"

"I didn't but now I know. Do you have wine?"

"Wine?"

"Yeah you know what wine is don't ya?"

"Yeah, but that stuff is only for my grandpa."

"Really, I'm sure he won't notice if some is missing."

"Whatever."

He left and went to the fridge. He grabbed a bottle, and then he grabbed two cup, and walked back up stairs.

"Come on, little princess, let's drink," he poured two glasses of wine, and gave her one.

"Sorry I don't drink."

"Well, you're going to today."

"No." she said giving it back.

He did something with his eyes,"Yes you will."

She scoffed and said,"Fine." She took it all down in one gulp.

Bankotsu smirked and poured her some more.

She drank that, and afterward drank 3 more.

She was drunk, with a light blush on her face.

"Kagome how do you feel?"

"I feel like shit." she slurred. wobbling as she got closer to him.

"Good, now sit down on my lap."

She did as told.

"Now pull down the top half of your gown."

She did it slowly since she is drunk.

**~LEMON AHEAD~**

_**Your life it's the same,**_  
_**Day after day.**_

Bankotsu was happy when she didn't have a bra on. He took one of her rosy nipples into his mouth, and started to suck, pinching the other one with his hand.

"Kagome let out a moan, and arched her back.

_**Everythin that you do,**_  
_**You do the same old way.**_

Kagome grabbed his hair when he switched nipples, pinching the one her just tasted, he bit her nipple, drawing blood.

Kagome screamed out in pain. Bankotsu licked the blood away. He pulled away bringing her lips in for a passionate kiss. Their tongues battling for dominance.

_**I can show you the world**_  
_**In a different light.**_

They pulled back and while Kagome was catching her breath, Bankotsu flipped them over putting her on the bed. He pulled the rest of her gown off and pulled her panties off too.

He came back up and kissed her full on the lips.

_**Keep your heart to yourself**_  
_**Give your soul to the night!**_

He pulled away and looked at her body, he licked his lip, and took his shirt off.

He laid on her bed and laid back on the head board.

"Kagome... Come to Me."

She sat up and crawled over to him.

_**Come to me**_  
_**When you're lonley!**_

She unbuckled his pant, and pulled out his member stroking it. Giving it little hot licks.

Bankotsu's breath caught in his throat,"Kagome, do it." he almost whinned.

She took him into her mouth and all he saw was her head bobbing up and down.

_**Come to me,**_  
_**When you need something new!**_

The sight turned him on more,"Woman you do alot to me..." he closed his eyes and grabbed her hair.

When he shot out into her mouth, she swalloed all of it.

He sat her up.

He picked her up

_**Come to me when you're restless!**_  
_**Cause I've got something**_  
_**just for you**_  
_**just for you**_

He sat her on his new hard on, but he did it slowly cause he could tell she was still innocent.

As he watched her ride him he whispered sweet nothing into her ear.

He licked the shell of her ear.

_**Come to me,**_  
_**When you're lonely.**_  
_**Come to me**_  
_**When you need something new.**_

"You are so beautiful." he said switching their position, and biting her.

Kagome screamed out, but she was feeling more pleasure than pain. She had tears prickling out the corner of her eyes, he licked them away.

_**Come to me**_  
_**When you're restless,**_  
_**Cause I got something,**_  
_**just for you, just for you**_

He released inside of her and then he bit her neck.

Kagome's eyes rolled to the back of her head, this bite felt different, she felt something go through her body.

Then she fell unconscious.

**~Lemon End~**  
...

Kagome woke up to the sound of her mother.

"Mom!" Kagome jumped up and hugged her mom.

"Kagome! Why are you naked?!"

"What?!" Kagome looked down to see she was naked. She looked around for her clothes only to see them folded on her desk.

Then slowly views of last night came flooding into her mind.

"Kagome are those bite marks on you?! Don't tell me he got you."

"Mom, who?"

"There was a news report about a man going around and killing women after taking advantage of them."

"What does he look like mom?"

"Well some who saw him says, he a handsome man with indigo eyes, you can get lost into."

Kagome gasped, "Oh No!"

* * *

**Okay people Thankyou for reading, if you think I should continue this story tell me, other wise I won't**

**Stay tuned**

**Phoenix Crow ^.~**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Come to Me

Summary: Kagome spots a man outside her window. Turns out he's a vampire, but what happens when she  
invites him in? Alot... she ends up pregnant!

Disclaimer: I don't own the manga/anime Inuyasha.

On with the show! ^.~

* * *

~Kagome P.O.V~

I'm in a sticky situation right now, after being bitten by a "vampire" last week. Find out he's a killer. Okay, okay I know I was stupid for inviting him in but... Oh there are no if and or buts about it you stupid girl!

"Kagome!" my mother called.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Come here, there's someone I want you to meet!"

"Okay!" I got up and walked down stairs, there was a man there he had long wavy hair, and crimson eyes.

"Kagome this is Naraku. He is here to ask you a few questions." mother said pointing to the man.

"Hello Kagome I heard about your little problem. So if you could just tell me what happened, I'll help you."  
he said looking into my eyes.

"Um... okay." This guy was handsome, but he was also creepy.

I sat on the couch, and Naraku did the same.

"Well, at first I heard some noises outside my window. Knowing me I went and grabbed my brothers bat, and I peaked out the window, then I saw this indigo eye. After a while we conversated, and the I stupidly invited him in, and he started to go get wine and was trying to get me to drink some. At first I refused, but then he did something with his eyes, then he said, 'Yes you will.' and then I started to drink. And then, and then..." I blushed and looked away.

The man named Naraku nodded,"I see. Well you are the only surviver you know, the only reason, we know what he looks like is because, someone witnessed him leaving a victims house. Did he happen to tell you what his name was?"

"Bankotsu." I said.

"Okay," he wrote that down."May I see your bite mark, if you have one?"

I pulled a part of my collar over so he could see my neck.

"Yes this looks like all the other ones I saw. Do you possibly have another one?" he asked.

"Yes several, but I'm not comforable with showing..."

"Oh, it's alright. Well if you have anymore information, tell me, okay, here's my number."accepted it.

"Well I'll take my leave now." he left.

"Mom something about that guy creeps me out." I said.

"Really? I couldn't tell." Mom said.

I sighed and went up stairs. As I laid on my couch, my phone beeped. I sat up to check it out. It was a  
messade from my friend, Sango.

"Hey girly, how ya doin?"

"Oh, just great, ya knw the craziest thing happnd to me 2 nites."

"Surprise me!"

"I got bit by a vamp."

"Oh, u talkin 'bout a dream."

"Nope real thing."

"-.-"

"Honest!"

"Prove it."

I sighed and put the camera of my phone on. I took a picture of my neck and sides. Then I sent them to her.

~Beep!~

"Woah... are those fake? ."

"Does it look like I would wast mi time with somethin' like dis'?"

"good point."

"yep, this guy came over to interview, boy was he a creep."

"lol girly dont you worry though I'm with you 100% of the way."

"ty bestie :)"

":) so was the vamp hot or wat? ;)"

"Sango! I was bit by him do u think i care?"

"Right... well girly i got to go my job calls."

"Kay, call ya later."

"Kay sweets:)"

":)"

Goodness she never cares about anything else unless they're "hot". Well I still love her. I got up and went to the bathroom. I stripped of my clothing and looked at my self in the body mirror. I frowned as I looked at all the bite marks and things. It was one on my right side. All over my breast Then my neck. That one on my neck. It was weird, all the other ones are healing except that one. I sighed, "Well... maybe it's too early." I started running some water.

~Normal P.O.V~

Kagome got out the shower and put on a green tanktop with white shorts. She sighed and brushed her hair.

'When I find this guy, I'm not going to go easy on 'im... Even if he is a killer.' Kagome put her brush down and went down stairs. her mom was in the kitchen cooking.

"Oh, hey sweetie. How are you feeling?" her mom asked stiring the Miso.

"Oh, my body is sore, but othere than that I'm fine." Kagome replied sitting down.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed, "You know sweetie. I'm so worried. Like, what if this guy, comes back and try to finish what he started?" she said frowning.

Kagome stood and went over to her mom, "Don't worry, mom. I'm on the look out for him. He won't get a second chance at me at all."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "Kagome, I'm still curious. Why would this guy come and attack you?"

"Well.. what do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Well... you know, sure you have "sex appeal" but how... Nevermind." Mrs. Higurashi went back to cooking.

Kagome frowned, but decided to go back to her room. She laid back on her bed and was deep in thought.

'Why did he come after me? Why didn't I die like all the other?' she let out a frustrated growl, and ruffled her hair.

"Kagome! Come down and eat!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled up the stairs.

Kagome stood up and went down for breakfast.

* * *

Okay, those of you who wanted for me to continue. I continued for you. So here ya go, next Chap will be up  
soon kay?

Stay Tuned! ^.~

Phoenix Crow


	3. Chapter 3

**Come To Me. Don't Forget To Review Please!**

**Now on with the show ^.~**

* * *

Kagome was at her job, the local convenient store. She sighed for the umpteenth time that day, because business was slow. Then, the bell rang signaling someone was there. She looked up and smiled at who she saw. It was and old woman with an eye patch on.

"Hey Kaede, here for the usual?" Kagome asked coming around the counter.

Kaede smiled, "Hello child, and yes. My shouder started acting up again.

Kagome sighed, "Yeah." she grabbed the muscle rub, and was walking to the cash register when she started to fell a pain in her stomach.

"Ow..." Kagome said going behind the counter.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Kaede asked with a concerned look on her face.

Kagome smiled, "Just a little pain in my stomch. Might be my period, it was a little late this month." Then her eyes widened, when the pain got stonger, her face ran pale. She fell to her knees and clutched her stomach.

Kaede ran(walked fast) around the counter. "Kagome! Are you okay?"

She began to breath really quick and fast breaths. Then everything went black for her. Kaede quickly rushed to the staff door and banged on it. The door opened, and a man with short brown hair, green eyes, and a 5'o' clock shadow answered it.

"Kaede, do you need something?"

"It's Kagome, she just passed out all of a sudden!" she said running back to behind the counter. The man followed.

They gasped at what they saw. It was a man, his hair tied in a long braid, he was wearing a leather jacket, with sunglasses. He looked over to them when he heard their footsteps approach. He was knelt down in front of her.

"W-who are you?" Kaede asked.

The man stood and took his sunglasses off, "I'm Bankotsu, a friend of Kagome's." he said.

Both Kaede and the store manger, sighed in relief, "Well, can you please take her to the doctor?"

"Sure thing." he picked her up bridal style and walked out of the store. He began to run at his vamp speed to his hotel. When he arrived, he went to the elevator. He pressed the button for his floor.

"You, little woman. I didn't know you'd be it." he sighed. The the ding of the elevator signaled that they've reached their destination. He rushed to his room. Unlocked the door, and put her on the bed.

He knelt down and ran his hand through her hair. He kissed her forehead, then stood up and left the room to got to the living room.

Bankotsu pulled out his phone. He dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I found her..."

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open. She rubbed them as she yawned. She looked around and saw an unfamiliar place. Her heart began to race.

'Where am I?' she stood up. She went out the open door into the living room to see someone on the couch, no shirt and his long hair flowing down his upper body.

She blushed. She eeped when he opened his eyes, he looked over and she immediately recognized him. She glared at him.

"It's you!" She said rushing over.

He hopped up, "Woah calm down." he said putting his hands up in a defensive manner.

"Calm down?! Calm down? Oh, no I will not calm down until I get some answers." she said pointing an accusing finger at him.

He sighed, "What, do you want to know love?"

"I want to know why you came and attacked me?" she said.

He sighed, "That's a long story."

"Well then, why is this bite mark still here?" she said showing him her neck.

"Um... it's a vamire bite." he said obviously.

"I know but, this is the only one still here," she blushed,"T-The other ones are g-gone."

Bankotsu smirked, "Those were just love bites, that one is a-"

She cut him off, "I don't care anymore. Now, why am I here?" she asked.

"Well, Kagome, I picked you up from your job because you were sick."

"So, take me back, I need to work." she said.

"I can't do that." he said sitting down.

"And why not?" she asked corssing her arms.

"Because... you're pregnant." he said simply.

Kagome sat there for a second letting it sink in, then,"I'm what?!"

* * *

**Thankyou for reading yet again, Please Review! I've got the next chapter ready, but I wont post unless I get some reviews!**

**Stay Tuned ^.~**

**Phoenix Crow**


	4. Not a Chapter

So sorry for my long absence I probably won't be back for a while because my cp was smoked... So until then I will improve on my writing skills... alot!


End file.
